


Ninjago: A Nightly Talk

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Best Friends, Cousins, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Cole and Amico somehow get lost in a desert. Amico falls asleep, and Cole wonders how they are fighting their parents battles. First Attempt One-Shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a one-shot. This features Cole and my OC, Amico, who is Cole’s cousin. Enjoy:)

//Cole’s P.O.V// 

“I mean, really Amico. I thought you had a sense of direction. Endless desert? More like no dessert of my mind.” I was rambling to Amico, who was staying quiet. “When we find the others, I’m leaving you in the clutches of Kai and Lloyd. I don’t even know why I followed you here in the first place.”

“You… Didn’t follow…... Me.”

“Whatever. I don’t even care, I’m starting to get annoyed.” I heard a thump sound and turned around, Amico had fallen over! “Hey! Are you okay?! I was just joking! The serpentine didn’t poison you or anything, did they?!” I exclaimed and she sat up, slowly.

“Can we stop here for tonight…. I’m exhausted.” 

“Sleep?! Here!? We’re in the hellish- desert! We’ll freeze to death!” I exclaimed. Due to climates, it’s hot during the daytime, and cold at night. I didn’t even finish, Amico had fallen asleep. 

“Pfft.” I blew a stray hair out of my face, making a fire. “Naturally.” I threw a blanket over her, from my bag. Emergency bag, Jay’s idea. “Just like a kid… Then again. Aren’t we all kids? Fighting our parent’s battles? Hmm…. How convenient.” I mumbled, looking over my slightly-younger cousin. With her father’s toughness and Jay, Audra and I being half-siblings… We never know what could happen in the future. I never met my mother, so I never knew what she was like. I did meet Amico’s mother. Great mistake. Good thing she took off when we were five. 

“Cole…. You the best….” Amico mumbled in her sleep and I smiled. After the war, serpentines, Lord Garmadon, among other things…. It was best to know that we have family in heart. And in mind. Jay’s jokes. Kai’s protectiveness. Zane’s…. Zaneness. Lloyd’s loyalty. Audra’s affection. Nya’s braveness. And Amico’s kindness. Without even one of these, we would be lost. We couldn’t survive without eachother. We are not just a team. We’re family. You mess with one ninja, you get them all. No ninja left behind. Code rule, and I refuse to break it. Now that Amico’s here, I will not break down. I don’t think that we will ever break down, especially with us as friends. As a team. A family. With those thoughts leaving my head, I had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope this was an okay one-shot. Read and review please:)


End file.
